Numerous devices exist for storing and securing ladders, whether for stationary applications or for ladder transport. In each device, a number of problems unique to storing and securing ladders are addressed with varying success. For example, because most ladders are bulky and long, the ability to store ladders in many environments (such as upon a vehicle) is often limited. As another example, the large size and heavy weight of many ladders can make ladder lifting, manipulation, and other movement during storage a difficult process. Several ladder rack designs employ features directed to address these problems, but at the expense of ladder racks that are often fairly complex, expensive, and bulky. Also, by the nature of their design and operation, many conventional ladder racks do not readily protect against ladder theft.
Although the problems just described are common to ladder storage and securing devices (hereinafter referred to as "ladder racks") in any environment, vehicular applications are particularly problematic. Most conventional vehicle ladder racks require the user to lift the ladder some distance to place the ladder in the rack. Especially where heavy or long ladders are to be loaded or where only one person is available for ladder loading, this process can be rather difficult. Some conventional vehicle ladder racks also require manipulation of the ladder rack in one or more ways to position the ladder after it has been loaded in the rack. This is often necessary where the desired ladder storage position is on top of the vehicle or otherwise in a high position on the vehicle. Because such ladder movement commonly requires accompanying movement of at least part of the ladder rack in some way, the weight for a user to move in positioning the ladder can be significant. The devices sometimes used to aid in moving this weight can add a large amount of complexity and expense to the ladder rack. Also. the mechanical advantage provided by these devices is often much less than optimal.
In light of the problems and limitations of the prior art described above, a need exists for a ladder rack that can be used in both stationary and vehicular applications, is compact and easy to use, provides for easy ladder loading, unloading, and rack access, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, offers protection against ladder theft, and can be easily manipulated to move a ladder between ladder stowage and ladder loading and unloading positions. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.